Ordinary
Ordinary is a Marvel Comics series written by Darth Phazon; focusing on a young man's growth into life in New York City, Ordinary shows the struggle of growing up in the superhero and technology hub of the world, through the eyes of Michael Preston, a newfound highschooler in the Big Apple. Michael Preston is a typical teenager in the Marvel world, going through the trials and tribulations every non-superpowered person must go through: school, part-time jobs, mockery - just another day in the life of an average teenager; he has several role models to look up to in this universe: Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, and many, many others. However, Michael lacks any and all superpowers, pretty much killing his dream of being among the stars he reaches for, and leaving him grounded among "a school filled with idiots, jerks and all manner of morons"; luckily he has some oasis of superheroism in the form of his mutant neighbor, although she still has to master her powers. Cast Arcs Freshman Year The first series of Ordinary focuses on Michael's first year of high school, with plenty of obstacles being evident in this line of issues. #'First Day' - You know the old saying "you never forget your first time"? THAT DOES NOT APPLY TO THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! With all the freshman hazing, cliques and mono outbreaks, I'm surprised this damn place doesn't come with a health warning! #'Tinkerbell's Advice' - So I got new neighbors today, and I gotta say, they were a surprise; an old couple with a mutant granddaughter, who moved all the way from Wales so she could go to school at the same place the X-Men did. This should be interesting. #'Family Reunion' - Ah, the family reunion - what better place to go if you want to be cured of insomnia? You sit down, have dinner with a bunch of people you're related to but barely know, and get grabbed by the arm by one of your relatives when you try to make a run for it. What could be more yawn-inducing? #'Even Grandpas Get the Blues' - Well, the family reunion was... a lot less boring than I thought it would be, especially when both of my grandfathers announced they were leaving my grandmothers and marrying each other; thought about calling Jerry Springer, but I don't know if both pairs of my grandparents would show up. #'Subway Misadventure' - Only in New York would going on a ride in the subway be an adventure. #'It's Not Easy Being Me' - Well, it took longer than expected, but the best athletes in the school have finally decided to beat the crap out of me regularly; and unfortunately, these assholes have access to the sports locker, so there's nothing I can do to stop them from beating the crap out of me with any thing they can use. #'TGIF' - For a high school kid like me, there are 3 good holidays: Halloween, Christmas and Friday; and only one of them comes every week - a day where after I knock out the homework, I can spend time out on the town with my friends. Problem is, I'm constantly having to look over my shoulder; last thing I need is those jock-asses beating me bloody on my day off. #'Suddenly Sesame Street' - #'Awkward Thanksgiving' - #'New Year, New Problems' - # # # # Spring Break # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Sophomore Year # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Summer Vacation # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Ordinary No More/Senior Year # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia Category:Marvel Category:Comics Category:Darth Phazon